


It was only supposed to be a nap

by SakuraSnowflakes



Series: The Adventures of Neko Yuzu and Javi [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, 喂 看見耳朵啦 | Hora Mimi ga Mieteru yo! | Hey Your Cat Ears are Showing! (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Cat Yuzuru Hanyu, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, NOT Alpha/Omega though, Neko Yuzu, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraSnowflakes/pseuds/SakuraSnowflakes
Summary: “Nyan! Javi-kun, are you rubbing my ears? Why did you stop?” He said sleepily.“He’s still half asleep,” Javi thought. “Otherwise he’d be cross with me”“I was,” He admitted, “But I can stop if you want. I’m sorry, you know how cute I think they are.”“Noooo” Yuzu half meowed, half spoke. “Do it again Javi-kun. It feels nice this time.”
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: The Adventures of Neko Yuzu and Javi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114424
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	It was only supposed to be a nap

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is directly inspired by the anime Hora, Mimi ga Mieteru yo!, which I highly recommend. It’s an adorable, fluffy, and cute anime about a guy who has a neko boyfriend, and the artist is rumored to be a Yuzuvier fan which is awesome. Definitely check it out if you get a chance.
> 
> FYI: This is only my 3rd fic and my 1st smut so please keep your expectations low, lol. Also, I'm terrible at titles, sorry about that.
> 
> A big thanks to my beta [Swanyu_Tales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/profile) for the feedback and kind encouragement. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction, don’t take any of it seriously. Also, all the characters are above the legal age of consent.

It was hard to believe it had been two years already. Two years of adventures, cuddles, and domestic bliss. Javi smiled and craned his neck to look at the sleeping form that was laying on top of him. Yuzu murmured something unintelligible in his sleep and cuddled into Javi even more. Ever since they’d moved in together, napping on the couch (on top of Javi, really) was one of Yuzu’s favorite pastimes. 

He reached up to pet the top of Yuzu’s head, sliding his hand on the fluffy hair to run his fingers over the furry pointed ears, and saw the long black tail that was laying on both of their entwined legs twitch involuntarily. Javi smiled at his adorable neko boyfriend, and recalled the memories of how they’d met.

He had been walking home one day and found a little kitten in an alleyway. The poor thing looked so pitiful that he immediately brought it home to care for… and then soon discovered that the kitten could turn itself into a boy with kitty ears and a furry tail. A very innocent and very gorgeous boy, who had decided that Javi was his hero and wanted to stay with him forever. 

Yuzu was a member of the “Ears People” race (not very original, but that’s what they decided to call themselves), people who could transform from a cat or other small animal into a human at will. Except Yuzu wasn’t so great at transforming yet, hence the ears and tail sticking around when he was in human form. 

Over the next couple years Javi met other Ears People, including Yuzu’s older sister who had entrusted Yuzu into Javi’s care after seeing how kind and sincere he was. She could also see him falling in love with her adorable younger brother, but knew he was a good person and would never allow anything physical between them until Yuzu came of age… which was just a few weeks ago. 

So all they had ever done was cuddle, and the occasional chaste kiss on the head. Javi would never make the first move, determined to let Yuzu grow into his own feelings in his own time. So here they were, cuddling and Yuzu napping, on the couch together. 

But the one thing Javi still couldn’t resist was Yuzu’s cat ears. They were just so soft and cute, but Yuzu didn’t usually let him touch them. He’d reach for them and Yuzu would just twitch them away until he finally gave up. It became a little game for them after a while. The only time he was successful was when Yuzu was asleep. So while he was snoring gently, Javi reached up to feel the velvety softness. 

Suddenly his phone buzzed on the coffee table beside them. He was completely pinned down with Yuzu laying on top of him on the couch, so there was no way he could reach it without moving his sleepy boyfriend.

“It’s probably another work email” He thought bitterly. His boss was his childhood best friend, but she was still his boss and felt she could email him at any time with new commission requests. 

He looked back down on the sleeping form laying on him, and decided it would be a sin to disturb Yuzu while he was looking so adorable and sleepy. The email could wait.

However the email wasn’t from work, but from Yuzu’s sister Saya.

“Konnichiwa Javi-kun!

I hope you and Yuzu-kun are doing well. I have something I wanted to discuss with you but haven’t had the chance until now. I appreciate you taking such good care of my brother all this time, and you’ve been very understanding about everything we’ve told you about the Ear People, but I’m afraid there’s something I haven’t told you yet. 

You see, now that Yuzu’s 18 he will most likely be coming into heat soon. It’s just another thing we have to deal with when it comes to our race. I’m sure it won’t be much of a problem, and it doesn’t last long. Just be careful with his ears and tail as they’re sort of erogenous zones for us. 

Sorry for sending this via email instead of a call, it’s just a little embarrassing as you can imagine. 

Anyway, take care and I’ll see you both at dinner next week.

Regards,  
Saya”

Oblivious to the warning he was just sent, Javi went back to petting his neko boyfriend and running his fingers through his fluffy black hair. Once again he couldn’t resist the urge to rub his fingers on the silky cat ears that had been out of reach all day. They were so soft, and rubbing them felt so soothing. 

Suddenly Yuzu started to moan and shift on top of him. 

“He must be dreaming.” Javi thought to himself, and rubbed his hand down the back of Yuzu’s neck, over his shoulders, and down to his waist to calm him. 

But Yuzu only started squirming even more, slowly starting to wake up. He looked up at Javi and clutched the front of his shirt.

“Nyan! Javi-kun, are you rubbing my ears? Why did you stop?” He said sleepily. 

“He’s still half asleep,” Javi thought. “Otherwise he’d be cross with me”

“I was,” He admitted, “But I can stop if you want. I’m sorry, you know how cute I think they are.”

“Noooo” Yuzu half meowed, half spoke. “Do it again Javi-kun. It feels nice this time.” 

Javi was a little surprised, but Yuzu had him wrapped completely around his little finger, so there wasn’t much that Javi could ever deny him. 

“Sure, like this?” Javi started to gently rub his ears again and Yuzu immediately moaned again and began grinding on top of him, rubbing his body all over his boyfriend. 

“Whoa, Yuzu, what are you doing? Is everything ok?” Javi’s mind was blown, both from the surprise of Yuzu doing something so sexual for the first time and by how good it had felt. He had wanted their relationship to become physical since he’d first laid eyes on Yuzu’s slender and sexy human form, but had held back because of his age. He’d always hoped they would get there someday but right now he was just completely taken by surprise.

“Need more Javi, please keep rubbing? Feels so goooood” Yuzu whined and began grinding his hips on Javi’s while swishing his tail back and forth. “Want to feel more of Javi too.” He said as he started tugging Javi’s shirt up, exposing his chest.

Javi was beginning to lose his mind, and was about to push Yuzu off, thinking that they shouldn’t be doing this before remembering that Yuzu was already 18. There was nothing holding them back anymore. 

“Yuzu, ah, I’m not sure if you realize what you’re doing but…” Javi had never been more aroused in his life, but he wanted to make sure Yuzu understood the situation before consenting to anything.

“JAVI,” Yuzu said firmly, looking his boyfriend directly in the eyes, his irises blown wide with lust. “I know. I just never have urges like now. I always care for Javi, but now I NEED Javi too.” 

He immediately bent down and began kissing Javi’s exposed chest, which caused his boyfriend to gasp and gently grasp his head. Yuzu then rubbed his head into Javi’s hands a bit to remind him to keep rubbing his ears, not wanting to stop kissing in order to issue the command. Thankfully he got the hint and began gently rubbing the silky soft cat ears between his fingers. 

“Nyaaaaaan” Yuzu moaned, while moving down to Javi’s nipples, giving them little kitten licks and gently sucking first on one, and then the other. Javi moaned in return, still rubbing Yuzu’s ears as he felt them moving lower and lower down his abdomen. 

As Yuzu was kissing and licking his way down Javi’s body, he could smell Javi’s arousal in his scent. It was stronger than he’d ever experienced and the smell was making him feel heady and intoxicated. And it was stronger the closer he got to Javi’s cock. Stronger than the sweetest catnip, Yuzu felt drunk on his desire. He began rubbing his face all along the erection he felt through Javi’s thin sweatpants, fighting the urge to rip them off with his teeth. He could feel his mating instincts begin to take over, and knew exactly what he wanted to do despite having no prior sexual experiences. 

“Javi, these need to be off! Now!” He cried tugging at his boyfriend’s sweatpants, getting more frustrated by the second. 

Javi was too turned on to be able to form a coherent reply, so he simply nodded dumbly and slid his pants down, as Yuzu straddled his legs, moving only enough to accommodate him. Seeing Javi disrobed, with his throbbing cock finally accessible to him, Yuzu didn’t waste any time. He bent over and licked Javi’s cock from base to tip, relishing the taste of him, before gently grabbing it at the base and placing little kitten licks all over the head. He moaned and swirled his tongue around the head, licking the precome like it was the sweetest honey.

Javi swore he’d died and gone to heaven. He looked down to see his sexy neko boyfriend bent over him, and licking his cock like it was the tastiest kitty treat on the planet. His ass was up in the air with his tail swishing side to side in pure bliss. At that exact moment, Yuzu decided to slowly slide his lips down the length of his cock, taking him in completely and letting the head hit the back of his throat ….and then begin to purr. The combination of Yuzu’s pink lips wrapped around his aching cock sucking like his life depended on it, and the soft vibrations coming from his throat was almost enough to end him.

“Ah, Yuzu, that feels amazing…” Javi moaned. “I’m so close…. But I want to make you feel good too. Can you stop for a second?”

“Nyan?” Yuzu sat up and licked his lips, wondering what Javi would want him to do.

“Take off your clothes Yuzu, I want to see you and touch you, make you feel as good as you’re making me feel.” Javi hoped he wasn’t being too forward, but he was aching to touch the parts of his boyfriend he’d been denied all this time. He still had no idea what had gotten into him, but at this point he was just going along for the ride.

Yuzu smiled and stood up off the couch momentarily to strip before sitting up onto his awe-struck boyfriend’s lap. Javi sat up a little so he could reach up and touch the beautiful body before him. He ran his hands all over the milky pale skin as Yuzu’s eyes closed and his purring intensified. He’d held back for so long, and now he could finally have all of the neko boy he’d cherished for years. 

Javi slid his hand up Yuzu’s thigh and gently wrapped it around his hard and leaking erection, stroking it gently. Yuzu immediately arched his back and moaned, trying to thrust up into Javi’s hand with each stroke.

“Tell me my little gatito, do you like it? Do you like when I touch you like this? You’re so beautiful Yuzu, I can’t believe we’re finally doing this... I’ve wanted it for so long.” Javi knew he was babbling but he didn’t care. He had a naked and panting neko Yuzu in his lap and was enjoying every minute of it.

“NYAN! Yes Javi, please, I like it so much,” Yuzu was lost in the sensations of Javi stroking him as precome ran down the tip of his cock. “But I.. I… need more Javi-kun… need you inside…” He struggled to find the way to convey what he meant, stumbling over his words.

“Okay Yuzu, if that’s what you want… but I don’t want to hurt you so I’ll need to stretch you a little, ok? Be a good kitty and lick my fingers first, that’s good. Now come a little closer…”

As Yuzu leaned over him, Javi reached around and tentatively touched the rim of Yuzu’s tight hole. Watching his face for any sign of discomfort, he slowly inserted one finger to the first knuckle. Then, because he simply couldn’t resist, reached around with his other hand to grab the base of Yuzu’s fluffy black tail and gently squeezed it. Yuzu’s eyes flew open and the feral look of lust returned in an instant. THIS is what he had been craving! He bore down on Javi’s hand, causing his finger to slide all the way in. 

“Aaaaahhh! That’s it Javi-kun! Please more!” 

Javi slowly added the second finger and then curled them both to stimulate Yuzu’s prostate, feeling the delicate hole flutter around his fingers. Yuzu practically howled when he gently started to massage it. He continued to finger fuck his boyfriend as he moaned and meowed in pleasure. The sight of Yuzu grinding onto his hand and looking completely wrecked almost made Javi come right then and there.

After a moment Javi gently removed his fingers, causing Yuzu to cry out in dismay. 

“Yuzu, I want to be inside, you, is that ok? Please Yuzu, I need it so much.” Javi knew he was begging but didn’t care. 

“Yes, Javi, I want it too." His boyfriend replied while wiping the sweat off his forehead. 

Making a mental note to buy lube for next time, Javi spit on his hand and lubed his throbbing cock. “Come here cariño, I’ll guide you.” He said laying back and gently pulling Yuzu towards him by his hips. 

While Yuzu slowly slid down onto his boyfriend's thick cock, Javi watched his face, looking for any sign of discomfort or pain. Thankfully, he found none. The last thing he wanted was to hurt the person he cared about most in the world.

As he bottomed out, Yuzu’s mating instincts kicked in again. He began slowly moving up and down, feeling the drag of Javi’s cock against his prostate. His body shivered and his nerve endings were on fire. Each thrust made him crave another, and another, making him see stars. 

After a few moments the urge took over him, and he leaned forward and began riding Javi in earnest. He arched his back and slid down over his boyfriend’s length again and again, slamming Javi’s cock into his prostate and crying out in pleasure. 

It was all Javi could do to reach up and wrap one hand around Yuzu’s cock, and another around his tail once more, as Yuzu fucked him into the couch like his life depended on it. 

He began to stroke Yuzu’s cock quickly, the precome dripping all over his hand. “Come on my good kitty, cum for me.” Javi begged, on the brink of an orgasm himself. 

Yuzu felt the sensations building in his belly, almost too much to endure. The combination of Javi’s cock in his ass while having his tail gently pulled drove him to the edge. 

He thrust down on his boyfriends hard cock a few more times, until the stimulation was just too much and his entire body became ridgid. He cried out as he came all over himself and Javi’s chest, ribbons of white covering them both.

Yuzu’s orgasim caused his tight little hole to clench down on Javi’s cock, making him cum suddenly. The blindingly powerful orgasim hit him like a wave, knocking the breath out of him. He groaned, filling his boyfriend with his cum. 

Afterwards they lay together for a moment, holding each other as they came down from the high of what they’d just shared. Yuzu lay on Javi’s chest panting from the exertion, feeling sated and satisfied. Javi gingerly pulled out, causing Yuzu to hiss slightly, already missing the feeling of being filled by his boyfriend’s cock. 

“Wait here a moment, I’ll get something to clean us up.” Javi said, sliding Yuzu onto the couch so he could get up. He came back with a damp cloth and gently cleaned him, got them both dressed, and then lay back on the couch with him, pulling him back to lay on his chest again. 

“I’m not sure where that came from, but I really enjoyed it. Thank you Yuzu.” Javi petted his head affectionately and smiled.

“Me too Javi-kun. Felt soooo good.” Yuzu smiled back at him, with his little kitty grin. “Javi… now we have sex will you kiss me? We never kiss before because you said I was too young.” Yuzu’s smile turned into an adorable pout. 

“Oh! Yuzu, I’m so sorry I can’t believe we did that and I didn’t even get to kiss you! Come here gatito.” Javi pulled him up so Yuzu was leaning directly over him, and cupped his face and gently kissed him. “Is that better? We can kiss as much as you want now cariño.”

“Mmmm, yes. Javi’s kisses are so good. Can we have sex as much as I want, too?” Yuzu’s ears perked up with excitement at the thought.

“Ah, yes, of course Yuzu. If that’s what you want.” Javi smiled nervously.

“Good! Let’s do sex again! Right now!” Yuzu grinned and started tugging at Javi’s shirt trying to pull it off.

“Aaaaahh! Wait Yuzu, I need some time first!” Javi cried trying to hold back his enthusiastic boyfriend who somehow went from exhausted to full of energy. “We just had sex, do you really want to again so soon?! Can you give me a little break first??”

Yuzu went from tugging at his shirt to trying to pull his pants off instead.

“Aaaahh Yuzuuuu!! Wait!!”

“Nyaaaan! Javiiiiii!” 

*****

Several hours later Yuzu had finally decided he was satisfied and fell back asleep on Javi’s chest. Javi, completely wrecked and worn out, looked over to his cellphone on the coffee table. The blinking notification light reminding him he had an email to check.

“Eh, it can’t be that important. I’ll just check it tomorrow.”


End file.
